Super Smash Dead or Alive Paradise
by pyroleigh
Summary: My first crossover combines two of my favorite fighting games! The Smashers are invited to Zack's Island where the DOA ladies and gents are already chilling. Watch romance bloom and blossom under the sun! ZeldaXIke, RigXMomiji, hinted RyuXKasumi, AyaneXEliot, Jann LeeXLei Fang, HayateXHitomi


Zelda stepped from the plane onto the tropical paradise of Zack Island, Peach and Rosalina chattering excitedly before her. They moved from the landing strip along a shaded walkway to a massive open beach, a lone figure standing before them on the white sands. "Welcome to Zack Island Smashers!" the dark skinned man greeted them, his neon green mohawk standing out blindingly bright from his scalp. "I am your host, Zack. We have a lotta fun things to do here on Zack Island, and I encourage you to enjoy my own personal paradise," he bowed low before standing up straight again.

"Hello," Peach stepped forward with a smile, "I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom-"

"Well hello there baby," Zack beamed at her, holding out an arm. Peach took it with a giggle and Zelda rolled her eyes as she moved forward, chancing a glance over her shoulder. Ike and Roy walked side by side, Marth slightly ahead of them, Snake a half step behind as he walked with Samus. Ike glanced her way and Zelda turned back around with a furious blush.

'You're a princess dammit, stop blushing over him like a foolish little girl,' she chastised herself mentally and kept walking, forcing herself to keep her eyes forward.

"Princess," Link stepped up to her, a faint smile on his lips, "are you going straight to your room or-"

"WATCH OUT!" a distinctively feminine southern drawl shouted and Zelda barely dodged the bright blue volleyball flying her way. "Sorry 'bout that darlin'!" a blonde came running up to them, gigantic chest bouncing away as she caught her breath. Zelda blinked in shock as she realized the woman was wearing nothing more than a red string bikini, showing off every single curve of her obviously flawless body. "Christie may be one helluva an assassin, but she sucks at volleyball."

"Oh sod off with that Tina," a white haired woman sauntered into view to accompany the british accent, white string bikini as white as fresh snow. She lowered her radiator shades, looking over the top with cold silver eyes. "It was really Helena's fault."

"Ziz is not true," another blonde with long hair tied up in a lacy black ribbon appeared. Zelda felt disturbingly drawn to the seashells barley covering her nipples, wondering exactly how they stayed there. "Lisa is a terrible server!" she said in an indignant french accent and a dark skinned woman stepped into view.

"Oh please," she pushed some of her short brown hair behind her ear as she dusted off her teal colored string bikini, "it wasn't my fault at all. I got distracted by Ayane and Kasumi racing past on the jetskis." Zelda looked at the four perfectly sculpted bodies before her, suddenly very self concious. They were all so... flawless, so well endowed.

"Where the hell are you guys from?" the first blonde, Tina asked curiously and Link beside Zelda stuttered out an unintelligible noise.

"We're from the Smash Universe," Zelda offered and nodded her head in a slight bow. "I'm Zelda," she dropped all her regal titles, not quite sure why she felt the need to.

"Blondie over here called you princess," the white haired Christie purred. "Are you or is that a pet name?"

"I am princess of Hyrule," Zelda said and felt the woman sizing her up behind the safety of her dark glasses.

"Well welcome!" Tina beamed and stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "I'm Tina, this is Christie, Helena, and Lisa. We're playing volleyball over here, there's lots more o' us hangin' around. Last year it was only us girls on the island but this year Zack was sweet and invited the boys too."

"The boys?" Ike's voice made Zelda jump slightly and she turned her head to see him right beside her. To his credit, he kept his eyes on Tina's, despite her obvious interest in what his shirt and long pants were possibly hiding.

"Yes," Helena said with a small smile, "the boys. We're from the DOATEC fighting tournament known as Dead or Alive, I'm ze current owner of DOATEC and-"

"Don't bore him with the details," Christie chided and stepped forward. "Now this one looks like a real man..." she mumbled more to herself and Zelda looked to Ike to see his brow twitch in confusion.

"HEY!" a young looking blonde in a one piece, pigtails flying around behind her came running into view. "Jeez Lady Helena you..." she trailed off as she noticed the newcomers. "Oh," she bowed to them, "welcome to Zack Island, I'm Marie Rose. Anyone up for a game of volleyball?"

"Let us get settled first," Ike offered and the women nodded in unison, obviously a little awestruck by the blue haired mercenary lord. Zelda couldn't blame them, but she hated that they were. "Princess," Ike nodded as he moved past her, Roy and Marth following on his heels quickly.

"Now that's a man," Christie said to no one in particular as she watched Ike walk off.

"I don't know..." Helena said with a smile at Link, "I 'ave always favored ze blondes." Zelda rolled her eyes and trudged up the dirt path to the resort without Link at her side, following Ike's bootprints in the sand.

XxX

Rig was having a blast. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Well, he couldn't remember a lot of things, but this... he liked this. He roared with laughter at the sight of the great and powerful dragon ninja clan master Ryu Hayabusa hopping from colorful floatie to colorful floatie in the water of the pool, his opponent and best friend Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin struggling just as much. "You suck ninja boys!" he called out and howled with more laughter as he was rewarded with the stoic ninja losing his balance and falling into the water. "Oh HO!" he slapped his leg and looked to his right, finding Momiji hiding a smile politely behind her hand. "Hey Momiji," he called and the raven-haired beauty turned her kind eyes to him, a light blush dusting her cheeks, "it's okay to laugh at him."

"Master Hayabusa would not apprieciate that," she said and Rig rolled his eyes as he sat back in the pool chair. The sun was blazing hot, he could already feel it soaking into his tattooed skin, but he didn't care. "Would you care to give it a try Rig?" her question surprised him, and he looked over at her with a grin as he sat up.

"Alright, let's go," he stood up from his chair and ran a hand over his buzzed brown hair, glancing as the disgraced ninja pulled himself from the pool. "No ninpo to help you huh?" he called out tauntingly and chuckled when the ninja turned his glowing green eyes in his direction. "Aw c'mon, no remarks about my soul scattering to the black abyss?"

"I wouldn't waste my breath," he said and Rig laughed.

"So serious all the time," he walked up to the ninja and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "All work and no play make Ryu a dull boy... Speaking of dull boys hey Hayate you ask out Hitomi yet?"

"What?" the eighteenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin froze on his floatie, eyes widening slightly. "N-no I haven't."

"Why the hell not?" Rig asked as he moved to the side of the pool, feeling Momiji follow him slightly.

"Because I-"

"Grow a pair and ask her," Rig called to him. "I heard those other people are showing up today... I'd hate for one of those guys to take an interest in your little german girlfriend."

"Silence," Hayate hissed and Rig looked over to see Hitomi and Lei Fang walking arm in arm down the sidewalk towards the pool area.

"HEY EI-HAYATE!" Hitomi saw Hayate and ran foward, her light yellow plaid bikini complimented by her and Lei Fang's matching manicures.

"Hello Hitomi," he said in his emotionally neutral voice and Rig rolled his eyes with a look at Momiji.

"So dumb," he whispered to her and she put a hand over her lips to hide a small smile. God how he wanted to see that smile handsfree.

"Have any of you seen Jann Lee?" Lei Fang asked casually and Momiji shook her head.

"Last I saw him and Brad were about to get into it over at the bar," Rig offered and Lei Fang's eyes widened before she took off. "Hey Hitomi, you wanna play?"

"Uh," she nodded after a moments hesitation. "Sure. I'll play you Hayate," she smiled up at him and Rig watched the ninja's face start to crack into a rare smile.

"Alright Momiji, let's go," he said and motioned to the colorful floaties in the water. Momiji bowed to him and hopped on the first one, catching her balance easily. "Why am I playing against ninjas again?" he asked and heard Ryu chuckle as he started across the floaties after her.

"Because you're a glutton for punishment no doubt," Ryu called out and Rig sent him an elegant middle finger. "Charming."

"Well," Rig hopped to the next floatie, arms flailing as he tried to steady himself, "I have to have the personality of two when I'm near you."

"You know I can knock you off that thing with ninpo right?" Ryu said and Rig chuckled, eyes on Momiji's ass as she took a careful dainty hop.

"You know I can tell Kasumi how you feel about her right?" Rig fired back and Hayate fell off his floatie in shock.

"My sister?!" he screeched as his head came out of the water and Ryu lunged for Rig on the floatie.

"Fuck," Rig did the only thing he could and leapt from the floatie, splashing into the somehow chilly water just as the dragon ninja was about to collide with him.

XxX

"You don't have a swimsuit?!" Tina asked in shock as Zelda worked around her to put her dresses away. "Honey, it's hot out here, you gotta go for a dip!"

"Well I am not accustomed to going for 'dips'," Zelda tried to explain and Tina rolled her light blue eyes.

"Look girl I get that you're some royal thing in your world, but here you're just another hot girl and here hot girls wear bikinis."

"Tina," Zelda sighed and motioned to the blonde lounging on her bed as if they had been lifelong best friends, "I am not as well endowed as you, I don't think I have the body confidence to even consider-"

"Well not this!" Tina laughed as she stood up. "Come on the giftshop has the perfect thing for you, trust me."

XxX

Ike was a little taken aback. He knew that not everyone lived as conservatively as his world. Long dresses were a thing of the past for this universe obviously, and he was quite stunned to discover the fact that apparently all the women currently on the island except the little blonde Marie Rose had chests that seemed incapable of fitting properly into any fabric. The sight was nice, more than nice if he was honest with himself, but the one problem with all of that wasn't that it was pleasing to the eye, it was the sight before him now. Princess Zelda, the future queen of Hyrule, was wearing a dark purple bikini with a black lace trim.

She looked beautiful, pale skin accentuated by the bold, rich, royal color. She somehow made the revealing thing regal, and he was finding it harder and harder to hide the fact that he was staring at the sight. "Earth to Ike," Snake shoved his arm and Ike looked to his smoking friend quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting," he said, eyes flitting back to the vision that had to be a gift from the goddesses themselves.

"No, you're staring at the princess like a fucking creeper. Go talk to her."

"Yeah right," Ike said and Snake shook his head.

"Whatever," he said as he stood up. "I'm gonna find Samus and see if we can't go for a nice-"

"Have fun," he said and Snake snorted.

"At least I'm gonna get laid," he taunted before walking off. Ike shook his head before turning his eyes back to Zelda. She was sitting next to some red head and a purple haired woman, the blonde Tina sitting behind her brushing her long brown hair. They were by a small stand selling ice cream and sweets, one of which the red head was eating happily.

"What's up man?" a voice asked and Ike jumped, guiltily looking up at the grinning man covered in tattoos standing over him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," he said and the man sat beside him on the bench, looking to what he was staring at.

"You lookin' at Kasumi, Ayane, Tina, or-"

"No, Princess Zelda," he admitted and looked to the man beside him. His hazel eyes held no malice, just mischief and curiosity.

"The pointy ears do it for you?" he asked and Ike shot him a glare. "Dude chill out, it's all good, I'm giving you shit she's beautiful."

"Yes she is..."

"You've never seen her in a bikini before huh?"

"No she normally wears much more," Ike grinned at the man's wolfish grin.

"You her betrothed or whatever the fuck you guys call it?"

"I'm nothing more to her than a fellow Smasher," he said and the man raised an eyebrow.

"That so?" he asked and Ike shrugged. "Then why does she keep looking at you?" Ike whipped his head over to Zelda to see her look away quickly and his heart thundered at the possibility that she had been staring at him. "Look man I don't know much about royalty or all that shit but if you wanna get in little miss pointy ear's panties I think I can kinda break the ice on that."

"What makes you think I need your help?" Ike asked and the man let out a light laugh.

"Because you're sitting over here gawking and not doing a damn thing while she's giggling with her little group about you."

"About me?"

"Yup," he popped the word and stood up, holding out a hand. "Name's Rig by the way."

"Ike," Ike stood and shook the offered hand. Rig smiled and clapped it on his shoulder, subtly leading him away from the girls. "What're you-"

"We're gonna get you suited up," Rig said with a grin and Ike felt his brow furrow. What use did he have for a suit on a beach?

XxX

Zelda was surprised to find herself relaxing in the company of the beautiful women. They were all friendly, even Ayane meant well with her blunt words and eyerolls. Together they walked along the beach, Ayane and Kasumi laughing about some childhood memory. "Momiji!" Tina smiled at the approaching woman and Zelda looked at her rather bizzare bikini curiously. Two hands that looked like they belonged in a horror movie were cupping her chest over the fabric.

'A very bizzare world indeed,' Zelda mused as the woman bowed to them.

"Hello, I'm Momiji, a Dragon Shrine Maiden of the Hayabusa Clan," she introduced herself.

"Zelda," Zelda introduced herself simply, smiling at her slightly shy smile. "Care to join us on our walk?"

"It would be my pleasure," Momiji fell into step beside her and they were off once more.

"Hey Momiji," Kasumi turned to the newcomer, walking backwards as they continued, "where's Ryu?"

"Master Hayabusa and Hayate are... sparring at the moment."

"What happened now?" Ayane asked with a heavy sigh and Momiji looked between them for a quiet moment.

"Rig let slip feelings Master Hayabusa has about you Kasumi, and your brother reacted badly."

"Ryu has...feelings for me?" Kasumi asked and Ayane rolled her red eyes.

"Are you blind or something? Don't be stupid of course he does."

"Where's Rig now?" Tina asked and Zelda couldn't help but notice Momiji's subtle tense at her question.

"Last I saw he was heading off with a man with blue hair, laughing about his confusion over what was appropriate attire for the beach."

"Spiky blue hair?" Zelda asked and Momiji nodded.

"Ooh," Tina drew out the noise, "looks like Rig is setting up your cutie pie with a swimsuit."

"He's not mine I don't..." the words died on Zelda's tongue as she saw Ike leap from the wooden boardwalk to the sandy beach, a heavily tattooed man at his side. He looked amazing, white swimtrunks with a dark blue plaid pattern... Zelda blushed as she realized the trunks were just a bit too big on Ike; they slid down his hips, exposing more of his body than Zelda had ever dared to fantasize about. "Din's sake," she breathed, eyes taking in every scuplted muscle. He wasn't as built as the man beside him who looked like he spent half a day at the gym everyday. No Ike had muscle forged from years working with a sword. He was perfection to her, a perfect example of what a man should look like. He was glorious, and when he turned his eyes to hers she blushed violently at being caught staring at him.

"What's up ladies?" the man she assumed was named Rig grinned at them, Ike grinning beside him.

"Just goin' for a walk," Tina answered and Rig nodded, turning his eyes to Momiji.

"We never finished our game earlier," he reminded with a grin that Zelda had seen on Ike's face before. It was mischievious as well as dangerous, something that had always made her heart stutter when he turned it to her. The look from Rig seemed to be having the same effect on Momiji, who now stood there as red as a pokeball.

"I do recall you having to dive underwater to avoid Master Hayabusa's rage," she said and Rig's grin grew.

"He's not there now, let's go," he said and turned his hazel eyes to Zelda. "It's a two player game, you wanna go against Ike?"

"Well," Zelda glanced at Ike, only to have her heart do it's own gymnastics routine as she saw the grin on his lips. "Sure," she finally said and looped an arm through Momiji's. "Come on Momiji, let's show these men who's better." Momiji smiled at her, and turned to Rig who now looked stunned.

"Well then," Ike clapped a hand on Rig's shoulder and the man blinked rapidly a few times, "let's get going."

XxX

Ike grinned, watching Rig flirt so obviously with Momiji as they started hopping across the pool on the various colored floating things littering the long pool. He turned to Zelda, wanting to say something, only to find her looking at them with a small smile on her lips. "Could he be anymore obvious?" she asked as she turned her cerulean eyes to him.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked and she shook her head.

"He's been flirting with her nonstop since we joined you two..."

"Well he likes her, that much is obvious... Would a more subtle approach be better?" he asked, more for himself than Rig.

"No, but perhaps beating around the proverbial bush isn't always the best approach," she said as she turned to him. Ike tried to keep his eyes on hers, but the urge to steal a quick glance down to her soft pink lips he had wanted to kiss for so long now won out and he did so. A blush crawled up her cheeks to the tips of her ears and he grinned self conciously. "If one waits too long they might lose a chance that they'll never have again."

"Truer words have never been spoken m'lady," he said with a grin and she nodded ever so slightly.

"Shit!" the exclaimation from Rig made them whirl, Ike busting out laughing to see Rig wiping water from his face. Momiji stood perfectly balanced on a floatie, a quiet laugh escaping her lips. Rig splashed water at her, making her squeal and quickly hop to the safety of the other side of the pool. "Cheater!" he called as he swam to the end, pulling himself up with ease. He turned back around and waved to Ike. "Go for it man!"

"Shall we?" Ike asked with a raised eyebrow and Zelda nodded.

XxX

Zelda hadn't thought this through. She was so well poised with both feet on solid ground, she could float across the ballroom in dainty slippers, she could march across a battlefield in armored boots, but this damn floatie balancing game was going to be the end of her. She hopped from one to the other, arms flailing as she tried to catch her footing. Ike was beside her, chuckling to himself as he did the same. "Harder than it looks," he muttered and she laughed.

"Is this too hard for the Radiant Hero?" she taunted, looking over at him. He turned his eyes to her, and Zelda's confident and teasing smile faded. "Ike..." she watched him twist his body ever so slightly, making him face her.

"Nothing is too hard for the Radiant Hero, but I wonder how much the Princess of Hyrule can handle," he said with a grin.

"Anything," she responded boldly and he laughed as he hopped onto the same floatie as her. "Ike!" she squealed, hands gripping onto him as his grabbed her waist.

"C'mon Zelda," he said in a low voice, immeadiately catching her attention, "thought you could handle anything." She looked up into his dark blue eyes, as blue as the deepest Zora waters, and realized this was far closer than they had ever been before. "You said to be bold, otherwise a chance might be missed."

"I-I-"

"I've already missed so many," he said, eyes searching hers. Zelda didn't know what he was looking for, but she really hoped he found it. "I don't want to miss another..." he ducked his face down, Zelda eagerly standing on her toes to greet the long-awaited lips of the mercenary. Lost in the moment, she completely forgot about what they were standing on, and screeched as the floatie shot out from under her feet, sending both of them crashing into the water. Stunned, she stayed there for a long moment, jumping at the feeling of hands pulling her towards a warm body under the water. She opened her eyes, the stinging forgotten when she realized what Ike was about to do. He pressed his lips to hers, and Zelda wished they could breathe underwater to avoid ever having to break the contact. After a moment that was far too brief for her liking Ike pulled her up to the surface of the water, both of them gasping for air.

"Thought we'd have to send someone in after you," Rig's voice greeted them and Zelda blinked the chlorine water from her eyes to see him sitting with his feet in the water, Momiji at his side. Ike shook the water from his spiky hair and together they swam to the side of the pool, joining the other two who were currently sitting close, shoulders brushing every now and then. "Told you this game is fun," he said and Ike splashed water at him. "Let's go get some food, I'm starving. You wanna grab a bite Momiji?" he turned his eyes to her and Zelda gave Momiji a reassuring nod.

"That would be nice," she said and Zelda watched as Rig hopped to his feet, holding out a hand to help Momiji up. She took it and gracefully stood up with a small smile as Rig seemed to have no intention of letting her hand go. Rig looked to Ike and Ike waved them away.

"Go on ahead, I might try a rematch against the princess here," he said and Zelda rolled her eyes as they walked off.

"A rematch?" she asked and he grabbed her, pulling her to him as he pressed her back into the side of the pool.

"Something like that," he said in the same low voice he had used before. The next thing Zelda knew her legs were around his waist, a gasp escaping her lips. Without preamble he kissed her again, one hand moving to tangle in her hair, the other holding her lower back. She didn't wait for him to make the next move, she didn't think she could wait anymore if she tried. All it took was one simple slip on his waist and she brushed against a part of him already reacting to their moment and she felt his breath hitch before he bucked against her. She pulled her lips away from his, avoiding his lips as he tried to follow her.

"Let's continue this in my room," she said, and the darkening lustful look in his eyes eased any remaining worries in her mind.

XxX

"'Bout time those two got together," Rig said as he walked alongside Momiji, his hand still holding hers. "You could just see the way they looked at each other and-"

"The way they talked about each other-"

"And to each other... it's like they were-"

"Meant to be-"

"In a weird way that doesn't make sense," Rig said, realizing they had stopped walking on the path at some point, their toes buried in the white sand of the beach, not a soul in sight.

"Perhaps they are not the only ones that belong together that seem so mismatched," she said as they made it to the water's edge, the waves lazily lapping at their toes.

"Who else though?" he asked as they silently decided to sit, fingers touching as they watched the sun slowly start to set.

"Master Hayabusa and Kasumi, they go so well together," she said and Rig chuckled.

"Hitomi and Hayate obviously."

"Eliot and Ayane," Momiji declared and Rig looked at her incredulously. "You haven't seen how he looks at her? Or her at him?" Rig shook his head and she laughed lightly. The sound made him ache to hear it more, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled without a care to hide it. "Then of course there's Lei Fang and Jann Lee... and-"

"Me and you," Rig said and Momiji ripped her eyes from the water, a blush already forming on her cheeks as she looked his face over. "At least... I like that idea," he said and she smiled at him, a cautious little smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I like that idea as well," she said and Rig let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She looked up at him, soft eyes so full of want and caution and need. Rig couldn't stand it anymore. He lowered his lips to hers, his hand leaving the sand to grip her soft tresses. A light moan escaped the back of her throat and Rig completely gave in. He eased her down onto the soft sands, lips never leaving hers as he climbed over her, sliding her legs around his waist.

XxX

"A weekend at Zack's Island can change your life baby," Zack smiled into the cameras as they finished his official commercial for the resort. Filiming done he sighed heavily and looked to his girlfriend Niki lounging on the couch, tapping away on her phone. "You think everyone's enjoying themselves?" he asked and she sighed as she looked up at him.

"Zack, this is paradise, of course they are."

 **XXX**

 **And there you have it my awesome readers. The first DOA and SSB crossover! Also, this is my first crossover so... two cherries one stone am I right? Ha. Anyway, I have finally decided I like RigXMomiji together (the zombie bikini I describe for her, and the Christmas ribbon costume really sealed the deal), so those of you freaked out by the idea... get over it. I hope you all enjoyed the jaunt into madness! By the way, Zelda's bikini for those that are interested I stole from Ayane. She has a dark purple bikini with a black lace trim and the second I saw that I thought "Zelda needs this". Special shout out to concisponci for listening to me pitch this idea. You support my insanity and that makes you awesome. Anyway, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
